Plasmic Strainer
The Plasmic StrainerEgon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:34-02:36). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I've created a Plasmic Strainer." was designed to stabilize an Ecto Electromolecular Destabilizing Field in order to disintegrate ghosts.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:13-02:17). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I stabilized an Ecto Electroolecular Destabilizing Field!"Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:48-02:52). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Instead of storing the ghosts in the Ecto Containment Unit, we'll disintegrate them on site." History The Plasmic Strainer is an invention of Egon Spengler. There was a breakthrough when Egon refocused the machine's cross-phased calameters to produce a triple didactic parallel overload. Upon completing it, Egon produced a large explosion. To finish the machine he needed to fine tune the hydro-photonic phalanges and get a new interositor.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:20-02:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "All I have to do is re-focus the cross phaseD calameters to produce a triple didactic parallel overload."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:25-02:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Now all I have to do is fine tune the hydro-photonic phalanges. I'll probably need a new interositer though." Before he could do this, Slimer flew into the machine. Instead of disintegrating him, it destroyed Slimer's cohesive properties and he became molecularly dis-coordinated.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:32). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Slimer has become molecularily discoordinated."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:52-06:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "By passing through the Plasmic Strainer, Slimer lost his cohesion. No surface tension." Every time he hit a solid object he would shatter into more tiny Slimers.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:37-06:44). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Every time one of the little Slimers hits a material object, it shatters into a whole bunch more of these little Slimers." Each of these Slimers would feed off their surroundings in an attempt to grow to normal size.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:49-07:55). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Each of those little Slimers is already trying to grow up to be a big Slimer. But it can't happen without the right molecular cohesion." Egon reversed the poly-stratification of the machine making one tiny Slimer blue and attractive to the rest of the Slimers.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:45-12:53). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Well, we could try reversing the poly-stratification on the Plasmic Strainer so that a Slimer passing through will have its polarity reversed."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:54-13:00). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "It'll be like magnets. The little Slimers will be attracted to each other rather than repelled. Slimer will stop fragmenting and start reassembling!" They all combined to form a giant blue Slimer. The sudden shock to the system of all the Slimers and their energies combining made Slimer evil.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:27-17:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "All those little Slimers started feeding on whatever they could find in New York. They've been growing. Now that they're all reassembled, there's too much Slimer."Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:35-17:38). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Exactly. And the shock to his system has turned him bad." The Ghostbusters blasted him back to normal size with control bursts from their Proton Packs.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Adventures in Slime and Space" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:58-18:06). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Controlled bursts from the Proton Pack will neutralize enough of the slimic energy to reduce Slimer back to his normal size. But we're going to need helicopters." The Plasmic Strainer was not used again. Appearances Primary Canon The Real Ghostbusters *"Adventures in Slime and Space" Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #3 References Gallery Collages EgonsLabinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage3.png EgonsLabinAdventuresinSlimeandSpaceepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon 020-10.png PlasmicStrainer03.jpg PlasmicStrainer04.jpg PlasmicStrainer02.jpg|Blue Slimer emerges from Strainer Secondary Canon PlasmicStrainerGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:IDW Equipment